


Breeding Grounds

by CrinklyTinfoil



Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Gay Sex, Interspecies Sex, Lactation, Lesbian Sex, Licking, M/M, Mind Control, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predator/Prey, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Smut, Teratophilia, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - M/M/M, Unethical Experimentation, Vaginal Sex, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrinklyTinfoil/pseuds/CrinklyTinfoil
Summary: A collection of short stories about Future Predators getting it on with the anomaly crew. No one asked for this, yet here it is.
Relationships: Abby Maitland/Future Predator, Connor Temple/Future Predator, Helen Cutter/Future Predator, James Lester/Future Predator, Jenny Lewis/Future Predator, Nick Cutter/Future Predator, Oliver Leek/Future Predator, Stephen Hart/Future Predator
Kudos: 6





	1. Helen Cutter gets too close

**Author's Note:**

> When Helen Cutter said she got to close to the Future Predator while it was feeding, just how close did she get?

She’d never seen anything like it before. It was beautiful in its own way, bent over the corpse of some variety of Scutosaurus. It was a looming beast with an oddly stubby tail and a head with nothing but wrinkles covering it. It had no eyes, but Helen was sure it could see. She just didn’t know how.

But she wanted to. 

Massive jaws tore at flesh, its head jerking back and forth aggressively as it dug deep into its prey. Blood splattered the ground as it tore through flesh like tissue paper. Its feet — or hands, possibly — consisted of two finger-like claws.

Helen knew she was looking at something from the future. She wasn’t a fool. She’d seen a lot on her travels through the anomalies, but this creature drew her in like no other. 

Something from the future, not the past. Nothing like this had ever existed in the Permian, or anywhere else in prehistory. She watched it rear up, withholding a gasp as she saw how massive it really was.  
“Beautiful,” she muttered to herself, entranced by the thing. It was distracted, its blind head bent over its kill. What could be the harm in getting closer?

Helen had been crouched behind a tree, but now she dodged around it, approaching the beast. Its movement was so strange. It was like a great ape, but bigger and far more strange looking. Almost… bat-like. Of course, Helen had no way of knowing for sure. Chirping emitted from its mouth as it tore into its food, tearing chunk after chunk of the beast from its body. 

She was so close now, so close.

The creature was only feet away, in a place where the foliage cleared. It had no fear of its environment. Helen’s eyes grew wide as she stepped forward once more, peering at the creature in a fascinated silence.   
The camera! She stroked the camera about her neck — she had to get a picture. She had to document this fascinating beast. The camera shutter was a bit loud, but she was far enough back… right?

Helen Cutter raised the camera, the black lenses focusing on the feasting creature. The strap rustled against her neck, and as she focused it in, she saw the creature pause. Its head cocked the side, meat dangling from its mouth as it seemed to listen. Helen was dead silent, watching the back of the beast with wary eyes. The spine, she noted, pressed out hard against the skin, giving the creature an almost eldritch appearance.

Her finger longed to press down on the camera button, but she knew she’d better not. She hadn’t seen this creature move long distances yet, but even from the simple hopping about it had been doing, she was sure it was fast. Far too fast. 

She needed to leave. Yet as its head lowered back down, taking another chunk of meat into its mouth and consuming it, she couldn’t help but press the button. The shutter clicked and it sounded like an explosion to Helen. 

Apparently, the creature felt the same way. Its blind head whipped around, a vicious hiss escaping its mouth.  
“Shit!” Helen muttered, standing up as the creature let out a snarl. 

Her hand was to her knife in a second, preparing to defend herself in any way possible. But she never got the chance. It hit her hard in the back, sending her flying head over heels. Her chest scraped against the ground, her arms taking the brunt of the blow as her knife spun out of reach, sliding off into the brush about her.

She tried to turn onto her back, but the weight was on her. 

She held very still as a heavy breath wafted against the back of her neck. It clicked and snarled in a rhythmic pattern that almost made Helen Cutter wonder if it was speaking. The noises sounded a bit bat-like in their rhythm and cadence, an intelligent note behind all those garbled sounds.

Helen braced herself for claws, preparing to try and shove the beast off her if it gave her even a second of leeway. Claws wrapped about her shoulder, tearing through clothing though not quite reaching the skin beneath. She felt the beast adjust itself, and all of a sudden, the weight was off of her. She did not move, feeling it hovering above her. 

What was it doing? Was this a game of cat and mouse? If she moved would it play with her in the same manner that an orca tosses about seals before eating them?

She wasn’t sure, but she had to risk it. She shoved herself to her feet — or at least, she tried. A strike from above brought her back to her knees, and she through up her hands, expecting another. It didn’t come, instead a thrumming sound that almost seemed like a purr and a chirp combined began to emanate from the creatures throat. She brushed her brown hair from her face, looking up towards the creature. It stood over her, looming and intimidating.

But what did it want? It pressed its head into her chest, a sudden gesture that made her gasp. A slick wet tongue slid from between its lips, tasting her. She gasped, trying to push the creature off but its weight was once more on her, pinning her down. That tongue slid up her chest, caressing the side of her neck. It exhaled onto her face, and Helen let out a slight groan as she got a smell of its breath for the first time. Blood and meat lingered in that scent.

The claws came next, tearing in an almost tentative fashion at her clothes. Helen swore and attempted to push the creature back, but it forced her down the claws becoming a touch less gentle. Her top was ripped to ribbons, clothing fabric lying across the ground as though it had gone through a paper shredder. He chest heaved, her breasts exposed and bleeding ever so slightly. 

Those claws may have been fairly precise, but Helen had still been cut by them.

The creature’s weight rested on her, its head lowering to her left breast. Its tongue slid out, licking at the soft nipple that had been hidden beneath the clothing. Helen let out a soft gasp, a sudden burning alighting inside of her. 

It had been awhile since she’d had any sort of contact. Anomalies and the lands beyond weren’t exactly crawling with that sort of fun. 

But to receive from this… thing. Helen bit back a whimper as her hands clenched into fists. Teeth brushed against her left breast as the creature lowered its mouth, sucking on it. She felt the tongue coat the skin, teasing at the sensitive nipple and she let out a slight cry through gritted teeth.

“So you want to mate? Is that it?” she demanded through clenched teeth, even though she knew she wouldn’t get an answer. 

The creature did not respond, instead turning its attention to her right breast. She shivered as it repeated the process, hooked claws pressing down by her shoulders and keeping her immobilized. Helen’s face was flushing, and she shut her eyes, breaths coming in anxious gasps. She didn’t like not being in control, and her entire body shook with a mixture of adrenaline, terror and a terrible yearning lust that was rising up inside of her.

She choked back a shriek as the creature’s teeth suddenly clamped down, lacerating the flesh of her right breast. She looked up to see blood leaking from small holes, spilling out across her tanned body like a river. It hadn’t done any damage, and Helen looked up into the eyeless face, brows narrowing.

“You’re messing with me,” she said, feeling her palms growing sweaty. This creature wasn’t just an animal, that much was painfully clear. It knew exactly what it was doing.   
One claw moved from her shoulder, trailing down her chest to where fabric still protected her. Its claw hooked into the top of what was left of her green and well-worn jumpsuit. With a sudden yank, it sliced it, causing Helen to wince, eyes shutting as she felt the stifling heat of the Permian pressing down on her from all sides.

“W… wait…” she stuttered as she tripped over her words, eyes widening in alarm as it lowed its head down. She struggled to get up, but its weight held her firmly in place. Helen was by no means a weak woman, but not matter her strength, budging this creature was impossible. It held her down firmly, though at her words its head cocked up, that blank slate of flesh observing her… well, something on her. She couldn’t fully tell where it was looking, but its head looked upwards.

It almost seemed to grin, as it leaned back up, a slightly line of drool dripping from its mouth. As it did, its large torso hanging over her, Helen noticed for the first time.   
This creature… it had breasts. Engorged and slightly swollen against its chest, they hung heavy above her. 

“You’re a female.” Helen’s mouth dried slightly and even though it was the silliest of thoughts she felt her face go red as she muttered. “I haven’t been with another woman.”

Her head was scooped up off the ground, her mouth forced up against the dark breast. She resisted, but only long enough to feel a single claw dig lightly in the back of her neck. 

Hastily, Helen opened her mouth, her tongue sliding across the foreign nipple. They’d been so dark against the creature form, but now that one was literally in her mouth Helen wondered how she’d missed it. The creature pressed her mouth down harder, and Helen hastily obeyed the unspoken command as she sucked at the nipple. An odd taste filled her mouth, and she realized this creature was lactating.

Was she pregnant? She didn’t look pregnant. Maybe her babies were somewhere nearby? Helen’s queries were interrupted as the taste of the milk seeped onto her tongue. It was rich, with a thick flavor to it. She wanted to spit it out, but the claw on her neck was a good enough warning to keep her still. She sucked and teased the nipple, hearing the chittering from above her growing louder.

The breast was yanked from her mouth, her head rammed onto the next one. She had no doubt the creature expected the same treatment and she quickly provided it. Her tongue slid across the surface, noting that the area around the dark tits were in fact mostly hair free. She worked her tongue against it, feeling another spray across the back of her mouth. That seemed to do it, and her head was allowed to fall back, hitting the forest ground with a thud.

She lay there for a second, catching her breath when she felt the claws rip deep into her jumpsuit about her legs, tearing it free from her. She let out a curse and tried to push back, but the creature’s grip never loosened. Her head tilted up and she felt her breath becoming more panicked as it ripped her underwear free from her in a single motion.  
\  
Helen’s pussy hadn’t been shaved for a decent amount of time and the hair grew in brown and thick across it. The creature lowered its head, and Helen let out a whimper, unable to stop herself. She watched its tongue slide from its mouth, lightly touching the outside lips of her genitalia and she felt her breath catch.

“W… why?” she protested weakly, but she was ignored.

The creature lowered its head and its massive tongue, slick and thick, pressed into Helen’s vagina. Helen let out a choked shriek as her head snapped back, the tongue lashing out again and sliding across the sensitive skin once more. Helen’s vision spun slightly as the tongue worked itself in what could have almost been describe as a loving fashion over her pussy. Its sticky trail left nothing untouched. Blossoming pleasure spread throughout Helen’s whole body and she twitched with each touch, jerking spasmodically in her captor’s grip.

The tongue found the entrance. She felt the slick tip ghost over it at first, then it slid back, teasing the opening. Helen was panting, her eyes tightly shut as her body shook. The tongue teased the rim, sliding around the width of the small hole which had grown far more sensitive from disuse. The first section of the tongue slid inside of her, pressing into the open hole with an easy motion.

She gritted her teeth as she felt her long unused passage widen in a pathetically yearning way as the tongue slid deeper inside. She let out a cry as it lapped at her insides, writhing deeper and deeper in. Then slowly, it began to slide in and out of her, licking across her the walls of her exposed pussy. There was nothing gentle in the creatures movements now, and Helen let out a shriek that echoed through the primal forest around her as she found she simply could no longer handle it.

The creature had her babbling like a madman as it worked her pussy hard, the tongue getting more vicious with every forceful entrance. She wanted to close her legs, but they were being held firmly open, and she bucked as she clawed at the earth beneath her. The heat inside her built, further and further until she could take it.

The first orgasm tore through her, rocking her to her core as her legs spasmed. Yet even as the first one passed, she became aware the creature hadn’t stopped. It wasn’t done making her squeal. She felt its teeth against her pussy as its tongue slid down, down, down as far as it could tunnel.

Its claws dug into her slightly, the searing pain somehow only adding to the exquisite pleasure that had gripped her, twisting about her insides.

The next orgasms came in a quick succession. One, two, three, they rippled through her like the waves on a pond after a large stone had been tossed into it. She couldn’t help but vocalize each one, her squeals and moans growing louder and louder. She felt the creature’s tongue slide from her, and with a growl, it bit her leg. She felt blood trickling from the bite, the sear of it blending and folding into the cornucopia of pleasures that had overwhelmed her body. 

She was absolutely exhausted her legs shaking as finally the creature released them and allowed her to squeeze them tightly shut.

She felt the creature shifting above her, but she didn’t open her eyes. She was panting and sweaty, left with the feeling that she’d just run a marathon. Her body was worn out, glowing in the afterglow of what it had gone through.

The peace didn’t last long for her. She felt it crouching over her before she even opened her eyes and with a vicious grip, she felt it’s claws fasten in her hair. She was yanked to her knees, letting out an exhale of pain as she was forced to kneel, face leaning forward. The two clawed fingers which were still wrapped in her hair jerked her face forward. 

She felt heat radiating from in front of it and only when the creature stopped moving did she dare to open her eyes. She was right at crouch level with the thing. It had taking a crouching stance, looming above her as it stared down, bloody drool sliding from between its lips as it cocked its head. Chittering snarls still slid from between its lips as it pushed her head forward with a dangerous insistence.

Helen finally focused forward, and she saw what it wanted. Its clit was a bit smaller than what she’d expect for a creature that size, though her keen eyes spotted the flaps of what only be a labia. She gulped back a sudden wave of fear as she realized what was expected of her. It had been a long-time since the Helen Cutter had been on her knees like this. 

It seemed though that she was expected to return the favor, and she was smart enough to know that if she failed to perform well things might not end well for her.

She carefully leaned forward, bringing her tongue lightly up against the sticky genitals. The creature let out a snarl which she took as approval of her actions. There was no way out of this she realized and carefully she leaned forward, sliding her tongue more firmly across the dark flesh.

The taste was strange, but she ignored this as she lifted her arms from the ground, balancing herself on the creatures legs as she slid her tongue across the clit again and again. The odd smelly lubricant splashed up against her face, staining it, the smell invading her senses. She ignored it as her tongue touched lightly against the hole, sliding into the creature. 

This earned her a growl as the creature’s back arched ever so slightly at her touch. Fear and a sudden surge of power rushed through her as Helen worked her mouth frantically, feeling the creatures fluids drip down her face, staining her chin as she worked. Deeper and deeper she worked in her tongue, feeling the beasts body writhe slightly with every new touch. She was overstimulating it, and she hoped this would work to her advantage.

It wasn’t enough, though. She brought her right hand forward, fingers questing upwards as the rubbed against the soaked slit. She moved it upwards till she found the clitoris, nestled away at the top of the vagina and gave it a hard rub. She felt the hands in her hair tighten, then loosen as drool stripped down her neck.

Sliding her fingers down, she reached up with her other hand, hooking either side of the vagina as she pulled it further open, working her tongue deeper into the space. She felt slick liquid coating her own legs as she felt her aching pussy throb. She moaned and slid a hand free, rubbing the swollen genitalia as she continued her work. Her fingers slid inside herself as she rubbed at the feeling which only grew with every shudder she felt from the predator in front of her.

Finally, a loud snarl left the creatures mouth and she felt it sag as an orgasm rippled through its massive body. Its hands loosened, and Helen jerked back, stumbling slightly as she watched it sag onto all fours. It was breathing heavily, shivers of what she assumed were pleasure seeming to surge across its body at random intervals. Helen staggered to her feet, backing up slightly.

The creatures head snapped up, staring at her chittering quietly. Helen took another step back, licking at her stained lips. 

“Come on now big girl, you’ve shown me who’s boss,” she quietly placated, taking a step back. The predator seemed to consider her for a second, before it turned its head back towards its kill. It was back on its feet in a second and before Helen could so much as speak a word is was bounding back towards its kill.

As Helen retreated through the forest, she felt her breaths coming in a slightly uneven fashion. She was a mess, stained in fluids with clothes that had been mostly stripped from her body. She needed to return to her own timeline for a bit she decided. A shower would to her some good.


	2. Connor Temple and the car he should have stayed in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season one Episode Six we join Connor as he runs to get the oscillator for Nick so they can track down the new beast that's been prowling about. As we all know, being on your own is the best way to keep safe when there's something dangerous about so no doubt he'll be fine.

Connor Temple’s feet beat across the ground at a frantic tempo, rushing out of the forest as he made a beeline for the parking lot. The oscilloscope - he had to be the one to get it. His usefulness it seemed was always in question when it came to the team, and Connor was determined to be helpful. He would impress Nick, he would impress Abby… he’d impress everyone. 

Hopefully.

He ripped open the door of the truck quickly throwing himself inside, not bothering to close it as he did. “Okay, I know it’s in here somewhere.” He said, patting about the seats, before ducking down and moving the papers and other junk that coated the trucks floor. His hands found the plastic casing quickly and he hastily pulled it up to his lap.

“Okay.” He muttered in a slightly breathless voice, before letting out a laugh as he plugged the thing in. He’d done it and for a second all he could think about was just how good he’d done. Then the green line began to wiggle. Connor’s breath caught in his throat as the beeping began to grow louder and louder.

His eyes raised, looking around his surroundings but there was nothing but gravel, trees, and other   
parked cars. Yet the beeping continued, and it was getting louder. Hastily, he reached out and pulled the door closed, before clicking the keys and locking the truck.

The moment he’d done this the entire car shifted, the obvious sign that something big had just crawled its way atop of it. Connor’s eyes drifted upwards and he stayed perfectly still. The image of what the thing looked like was a bit of a haze. It had moved so fast while up in the tree’s. Still, he’d seen enough to know that he didn’t want any of what it had to offer. If he was still, maybe it would go away…

As he thought through this, he heard the oscilloscope slowly begin to beep in a quieter fashion. His breathing began to return as for a couple of second he felt the ebbing flow of relief wash over him. Then it came through the window.

He screamed as the truck’s windshield shattered, a massive head thrusting through, teeth bared. The creature’s eyeless face was fixed on him and he pushed himself back in his seat, for a couple of seconds too frozen to make a decision. With an effort he finally unfroze and started to move once more. However in his panic his hand darted out to the door beside him. He couldn’t think of anything other than the fact that he wanted away from this future beast and fast so the idea that maybe getting out of the only   
sheltered area in the lot never crossed his mind.

His back hit the gravel as he tumbled backwards out of the truck and he started to shove himself back, feet skittering across loose stones as he scooted on his butt. He was to slow. The creature pulled its mass from the hood of the car, landing on all fours, clawed hooks bent under into fists in a similar manner to a gorilla. It’s head swiveled quickly finding Connor.

Connor was frozen with fear as he stared into that eyeless face, watching as the nostrils flared. Then it leapt, the action so sudden it took him off guard and in a second it was on top of him. Connor let out a strangled cry as he felt the creatures face next to his, and a burst of warm air ruffled his air as it seemed to take in his scent. “Help…” He whispered quietly under his breath, limbs shaking as he frantically tried to stay calm. 

He wasn’t sure why he wasn’t dead yet. Everyone else this beast had pounced on had been decimated in a matter of seconds. Yet the creature seemed to have paused in its relentless killing spree, sniffing him with interest. What was it smelling that was making it so curious? 

An odd thought occurred to him. This very morning, Connor had dunked himself in a fresh new cologne. It had been in an attempt to make him more… interesting to certain parties but those parties had told him he’d overdone it. Maybe it was interested in the smell? Connor remained frozen as it sniffed him, paralyzed with the indecision of whether to try and shove the hulking thing off or stay still and hoped it lost interest. 

“HEY!”

Abby’s yell echoed out across the parking lot and Connor watched as the creature’s head swiveled to look towards her. It eyed her for a half second, before its eyeless face snapped back to Connor.

A stone flew, striking it hard on the head and it gave a snarl. It looked back towards Abby for half a second, before with a sudden motion it’s head shot down. Connor gave a scream as teeth sunk into his shoulder and with that they were moving.

Connor had never moved so fast in his life. His body seemed to be no more cumbersome than a ragdoll to the creature and he heard Abby shouting frantically behind them as the thing sped up into the trees. Branches whipped about them and Connor felt the oscillator fall from his grasp. In a blur of motion he watched it fall, smashing against a tree and shorting out.

This wasn’t good, but he didn’t have the mental willpower to think about the consequences of this as his vision flickered slightly, the pain in his shoulder growing as he became aware that they were getting further and further away from where the hunting party was.

He would have struggled, but the searing pain from his shoulder was keeping him from doing much of anything along with the insane speed which left him mostly breathless. He let out a wheeze of a scream as they finally came to a halt, the sudden stop causing the teeth to brutalize his damaged shoulder even more. 

Then, he was dropped. He slammed hard against something wooden and slightly unstable and instinctually his arms wrapped about it in a death grip. He lifted his head, his vision blurry with tears of pain as he stared at his surroundings.

With a yelp, he clutched even tighter to the thick branch he had been deposited on. “Oh no, no, no…” He said, feeling his stomach turn slightly as he saw just how far below the ground was. He was at the very top of one of the trees and the ground below him had to be at least two and a half stories away. If he fell, he might very well die.

He gathered up all the energy he could muster and yelled loudly. “HELP ME!” He heard nothing in response, other than the dead silence that they’d come to associate with the approach of the future predators. They branch shifted and Connor’s back tensed as he realized that the creature had not left him. He wasn’t sure why he thought it had, but now his mind snapped back to the problem at hand.

He couldn’t bring himself to turn around, hot blood gushing from his shoulder and staining his sweater and vest as he clutched the thick limb. “Be still, be still…” He chanted to himself, even as the growling and chittering got closer. It relied on heartbeats to track its prey, so maybe if he could calm his…

He yelped as he felt the breath on the back of his neck again, inhaling and exhaling deeply. Connor kept it together, right up until he felt the slick dampness of a thick tongue slide across the back of his neck.  
“What… what the fuck are you doing?” He whimpered, his hand balled into fists. He may not be in the same league as Nick when it came to biology, but this seemed like a really odd behavior for a creature who was intending on eating him.   
He felt the jaws lower and with a painful jerk that put his shoulder in agony, the creature ripped the top half of them from him. They fell towards the earth below him, fluttering as they did so and Connor clutched his arm, the blood staining his hand as he did so. A clawed hand forced it away and the creatures tongue began to travel in firm strokes across the bleeding wound.

Connor did look up then, completely in the dark as to what was going on as the creature seemingly cleaned out his injury. Was it…being affectionate? The creature glanced up, seeming to catch his gaze and he could almost swear that toothy maw curved upwards into a slight smile. In a second it had left his shoulder, claws digging into his pants. Connor heard the fabric beginning to rip and a sudden wave of nausea overwhelmed him as a terrible thought bubbled up in his mind. “Wait…”

He didn’t have much time to think as his boxers were left as the sole vanguard on his body, his shredded pants falling from the limb. Despite the pain he was in, Connor pushed himself up in a slightly frantic motion, sliding off towards the edge of the branch. He did this with a bit too much gusto and he felt the branch give slightly beneath him. A scream escaped his lips as he began to tumble.

A clawed hand shot out, grabbing onto his leg. He was quickly pulled back to a more stable part of the branch by the massive creature behind him, back to safety.

Or at least some version of it.

Connor struggled as the creature forced him back onto his back, its chittering growing louder as it’s claws shredded his boxers with ease. His naked ass was a shivering mess as the sun beat down on it and he tried to struggle free as the predator wrapped a lanky arm around him and giving an aggressive tug. 

Connor slipped and he let out a pained yelp as his legs were spread to either side of the branch, his exposed junk being crushed in the process. His yells of pain seemed to entertain the creature above him as it tilted its head to the side, clawed limbs pinning Connor in his unfortunate position.

It lowered its head again and Connor’s brain began to work overtime, even as his crushed genitalia bruised beneath him. He was naked, pinned to a tree and at the mercy of some unknown apex predator from the future. “Wait, are you looking to fuck me mate!?” Connor said, alarm consuming him as he frantically looked back towards the creature. Perhaps his cologne had worked after all, just on the wrong creature.

The creature nuzzled against his ass and Connor let out a frantic squeak of protest. “Get away from there!” For the first time, his struggling seemed to irritate the beast on top of him. It let out a clicking snarl, before biting his right ass check hard. Connor let out a scream as the pain flooded through him, though he forced himself to remain still as he balled his fists, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

The creature, seeming satisfied with his submission did not bite again. Instead, he felt what he’d been afraid of. The tongue that had wandered his neck and shoulder before, now slid across his ass slowly. It licked several more times, before the tip of the oddly pointed thing probed between the cracks. He felt one hand leave his back, and the sharp tips of claws dug into his left cheek, pulling it open as the tongue searched for something they both knew was there.

“Not my ass…” Connor whispered through gritted teeth as the tongue found the clenched little hole. It touched it, lightly at first as it ghosted over it. Then the pressure got a bit harder as the tip of the wet thing slid into him, the sticky saliva coating the room as it did. 

Connor let out a wail as he tired his best to get away, hands scrabbling at the branch. In response the creature pushed harder down on his back as its tongue began to work harder, sliding his butthole apart further and further with every inch it pushed down.

Connor’s body jerked and twitched as his hands clenched, against the rough bark. “Shit, shit, SHIT!” He swore loudly as the tongue finally fully moved its way inside, coating him his passage with a thick spittle. The creature lazily moved its tongue in and out and he wondered if it was taking some sick joy out of his struggling.

It was as he wondered this he felt it push up against his rear, finally allowing his crushed dick some relief. His feet scrabbled at the branch, finding purchase as he found himself ass up as the creature continued to work its tongue deep inside of him. Connor felt a dull throbbing pleasure from wherever the tongue slid, but he did his best to block it out, the feeling to shameful for him to acknowledge.

That’s when he felt the creatures free hand leave his ass, its claws prickling his legs as the found his bruised dick. Connor let out a gasp as the hand wrapped about his dick, forcefully pumping it. It hardened quickly at the touch, much to Connor’s humiliation. It had a been awhile since he’d had sex, he had to confess, and this was not how he’d thought his next encounter would go down.

He bit hard against his lip as he said in a weak voice. “You absolute bastard…” It was all he could get out before he found himself stuffing his fist in his mouth to muffle the moans that now threatened to pour forth. Finally, with a quick motion he felt the tongue slither out from his insides. The feeling of violation that it left behind created a heavy pit in Connor’s stomach as he trembled, not daring to drop his ass till the creature gave him the signal that this is what I wanted. The memory of sharp teeth lacerating flesh was enough to keep him submissive.

It gave one final pump and he felt a new set of tears stud the corners of his already wet eyes as he let out a shuddering gasp, his white cum splattering the branch below him. The creature pressed down lightly on his ass and he dropped it obediently, turning his head around in a shaky fashion to look up at the creature. It was leaning back slightly, adjusting its stance and his eyes were quick to find what had changed since the last time he’d looked.

Connor let out a stifled gasp as he stared at the thing in horror. It had to be at least nine inches long and it was thick as well. He supposed the rod matched the size of the creature and as his eyes traced up the curves of it he felt his heart sinking lower and lower.

The thing had an end far more pointed than that of a human, it bulged slightly down the middle before thinning out and bulging again at the base. The tip had a layer of thick ridges coming off of it and the entire thing was an odd mixture of deep black, soft grey and the lightest of pinks in some areas. The beast of a thing must have been hiding in a previously unseen sheath Connor thought as he stared at it, feeling panic growing in his chest.

“It’s to big…” He whispered to himself, his head slowly shaking back and forth. “Mate…please…” He looked up at the creature with a tear stained face, even as he was crushed by the reality that begging with the beast was useless. He had no doubts in his mind by this point it was intelligent, but the language barrier between them made his efforts pointless. Perhaps it wouldn’t have made a difference either way though he thought as he watched in silent terror as the creature lean forward, eyeless face fixed on him. He wondered what it could make out with its vision. What details it was seeing of him.

With a blur of motion it pounced, and Connor was once more pinned underneath it. However, this time, the movement didn’t stop with that. He felt them both fall, and he let out a shriek as they came to a jerking halt, the two of them dangling upside down as the creatures huge erection pushed up against his sweating back. 

He looked up to see that its clawed feet were hanging onto the branch in an expert fashion, and for a second he was confused. Then he remembered an important detail as he felt the clutching hands move to his hips, holding him upside down in a very unsafe feeling situation.

This was some sort of future bat, of course it was choosing to breed him upside-down. Connor hands scrabbled to find something to cling onto. In the first act of mercy it had shown since he’d met it, the creature turned him forward, allowing his arms to wrap hard around its massive body in a desperate attempt to not fall. They swung slightly at he felt the first nudges of that massive dick against his shivering ass. 

He buried his face deep in the creatures neck as he felt it press him upwards. He squealed as the tip penetrated him, pushing his ass open far wider than he was comfortable with.

It let out a chitter, clearly pleased with his reaction as Connor allowed the damns to burst, tears flowing freely down his face and plumping down towards the ground below him. It slid him down hard and Connor shrieked as a least three inches of the thing lodged inside of him, forcing him up to the first bulge. His ass ached in a terrifying mixture of pain and pleasure as the creature allowed him to crawl back down it, his mind begging him to escape the massive thing trying to insert itself into him.

It was as he reached the tip the creature pushed him back again, and this time it didn’t stop till he slid over the first knob. Connor howled his protests, beyond words as it worked him slowly, ignoring his hands that scrabbled about its back as he tried to stop the violation of his body. It eased him back and forth, forcing him to endure the bulge again and again. The lines and ridges on its dick rubbed up against his insides, stimulating and traumatizing him all at the same time.

Connors legs flailed at the creatures sides as it finally decided he was ready to take more. Connor felt his vision flash as it shoved all the way inside, giving him no time to ready himself for the thick bulge at the base of its dick. He had no idea how far inside his guts the creature was, but it felt like his whole body was being overwhelmed by the damn thing.

It held him still, forcing him to keep the goliath thing inside of him as he struggled and clawed at it, his body doing its best to push the thing back out. The creature was no longer quiet, a low thrum of chittering vibrating through it as it expressed its pleasure.

Then it pulled out, once more allowing Connor to slide down to the tip. He rested there, panting as sweat rolled off his aching ass. Was it over? Connor looked up into the creatures face, staring at it as he felt the blood that was still draining into his head start to cause a nasty headache. “Are you done?” The words were more pleading than he intended them to be. The creature cocked his head, giving a chitter as it leaned forward. It’s tongue slid across his face, teasing about his eyes at it licked at his tears.

It leaned back and gave a rather decisive sounding chirp. With that, it slammed him back down, working its cock in and out of him at an alarming speed. Connor’s screams were lost in breathlessness as he was slammed down, again and again all the way to the base. It’s speed grew, faster and faster until their bodies were more of a blur of motion than anything and Connor’s eyes shut as a final cry escaped his lips.

Then he felt the warmth as a tidal wave of cum enveloped his insides. The creature gave a satisfied sounding shriek as it happened, its head jerking back as Connor sagged in a miserable heap against its chest.

Finally the dick pulled out of him, leaving his hole gaping behind it. Connor was covered in sweat and shaking, eyes tightly shut and teeth gritted as he wondered what exactly would happen now. To his surprise, he felt an arm grip tightly about his back as the creature quickly righted them both onto the tree branch. He heard it sniffing before all of a sudden they were moving again. 

The creature's clip had not changed, and it bounced through the tree’s with a blur of speed that took the young man's breath away. Connor did not open his eyes until he suddenly felt the creatures grip release and he tumbled down onto sticks and leaves.

He looked up to see the creature on the ground beside him. Off in the distance, he could hear the yelling of Nick, Stephen and Abby, voices frantic as they searched for him through the trees. It had brought him back. Connor looked at the future predator who hovered above him. It leaned over and he flinched as it dragged its tongue lightly across of his neck. Then, in what could have been a blink of an eye it was gone and the naked and tired Connor was left on the ground, debating whether he should answer the calls for him or just try and sneak back to the truck and find clothes.


	3. James Lester and the Malfuctioning Neural Mod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey remember that part where James Lester gets chased through the ARC in season two episode six? It's that but with more sex and also Leek is there.

So this is what had come to. James Lester, manager and awe-inspiring leader of the anomaly research center getting chased down by a monster controlled by his former right-hand man Oliver Leeks. With Nick and company off on what Leek had referred to as a wild goose chase and everyone else dead at the hands of the very creature that was on his tail, James wasn’t feeling his greatest.

However, though he may have been scared, he’d be damned if he let that bastard Leek know it. Besides, he had a plan. He had the remote to the doors that held the Columbian Mammoth that Nick Cutter and his team had retrieved earlier. He didn’t listen to Nick when he could avoid it, but he had recalled the man saying that mammoths would attack if they felt like they were in danger. As far as he was concerned, the moment a future predator appeared on the scene, everyone was in danger. Hopefully the mammoth would feel the same way.

The bulky remote was in his hand as he stepped away from the holding cell, his hand sweaty as his thumb hovering over the button.   
He could hear the massive mammoth messing about behind the metal doors. James had never been a man to trust a wild animal to save his life, but he supposed that when facing down the neural clamped future predator he had little choice.

He took in a breath, remote hidden behind his back as he turned around, striding into the room. “Leek!” He said, his voice loud and with a lingering note of pride. “You’re never going to make me beg for my life, so let’s just end it now!” 

Out of the corner of his eye he watched as the massive creature jumped onto the domed ceiling, hanging from a strut. It was quite apelike in appearance, its back curving as it held itself in place with its two massive claws. Its head was oddly shaped, those nostrils flaring as it gnashed its sharp teeth. Blood dripped from bits of its hide, and James felt a slight surge of pride at that. He hadn’t managed to kill it, but at least he’d managed to get a couple of shots off.

Of course, the most prominent feature of it was also the most troubling. The button shaped neural mod glowed red against its black skin, stuck directly into the top of its head. He’d never seen anything like it yet he knew with that odd device Oliver Leek could give that beast of a thing any order he liked. Right now, its orders were to kill him.

James heard a sigh of annoyance from the monitors that were facing away from him, Leeks voice echoing over the PA system. “Alright if you insist.” James saw the predator give a twitch, the red button glowing as Leek gave it some unknown order. “Goodbye James.” He said in a mock wistful tone. 

“One more thing.” James said, his eyes now fixed firmly forward as he heard the predator start to move. Leek did not respond, and James frowned. “Leek? Did you hear me or have you managed to mute yourself?” James demanded. He knew that couldn’t be true, he could still hear the man fiddling. The sounds of rustling came through the speakers, causing slight feedback as they did.

There was a sudden thud and James couldn’t help but turn his head to stare. The future predator, much to his surprise, seemed to have taken a tumble. It had fallen from its perch, body smacking against the white floor of the ARC. He stared at it, watching the glow of red on its head fade, the cracks in the neural mod evident even from where he stood.

“Damn it!” Leeks furious cursing came from the monitors as James heard him repeatedly smacking something. James cocked his head, walking around the screens to stare at the man within them. He was no longer in frame, leaning off to the side as he messed with something James could not see. “Leek what in the hell are you doing?” James demanded, confidence swelling inside of his chest now that the creature lay dead on the floor.

Leek straightened up, his face slightly red as he stared into the camera. His eyes widened as he looked down at James. “You’re still alive.” He sounded slightly more alarmed than James thought was necessary. “Yes, I appear to be. You’re monster just took a tumble. Appears quite dead.” James glanced casually over at the floor, his confidence tapering off slightly as he noticed that the beast was still twitching. 

“Oh, I assure you James that it isn’t dead.” Leek ran a hand across his head, before sitting up and clearing his throat. “Right, well, this is… unexpected.” Leek sounded flustered and though normally James would have considered this a victory, something about the other man’s tone made him more than a little concerned. 

James eyes never left the creature sprawled on the floor. It was definitely still alive he realized as it began to pull itself back up to its feet, swaying back and forth as thought it was a bar patron who’d just been cut off. The neural mod on its head seemed to try and struggle back to life, only to once again flicker out.

“Leek, don’t tell me you managed to break your toy already?” James said, taking a step back as he realized that in his cocky haste he’d left his perfect ambush point. Still, he supposed there was time to press the button. Regardless of whether it was being controlled by Leek, the thing was still no doubt fixed on tearing him apart.

He watched as it breathed, far heavier than it had before. It’s nostrils flared in and out, almost as though it was having a seizure, limbs trembling underneath it as an aggressive energy seemed to emanate from it. Still it did not move, as though paralyzed by some unseen force. 

“Well James, I have some good news for you.” Leek said suddenly, his voice all business. 

“Other than the news that I have unshakable terms on which to fire you? I don’t really see how this day could get any better.”

“Your wit is truly one of your most shining aspects.” Growled Leek as he shot a death glare at James through the screen. 

James returned his gesture with a tight smile. “Well then, out with it. I haven’t got all day.” His quip was perhaps a bit shakier than he’d intended it. The future predator was still, but he could see its whole-body twitching. He felt like he was watching a grenade whose pin just got pulled. The explosion was coming but he wasn’t exactly sure when it would be… or what it would be.

“See James, you are right in a way. The neural mod is malfunctioning. They do this sometimes, the future predators can be a bit tricky to control.” Leek said, his voice indicating he was leading up to some reveal.

“Oh, I’m sure they are. Pressing buttons is no doubt quite difficult for you Leek.” James said, though his heart wasn’t really in it at the moment. Still, if he could ruin Leeks power play he was going to do it no matter how concerned the creature across the room was making him. 

Leek’s brows furrowed, but he kept his cool as he continued. “Quite unlucky for you really James. These creatures have a very powerful mating urge, I’d dare say even more powerful than their urge to kill. It seems that I’ve accidentally triggered it and now, as you can see, I’ve lost control of it.”

“A powerful mating urge? And I’ll assume you know this from experience Leek?” James ask, though he found that now he was having to fight to hide the quaver in his voice as the creature’s head snapped towards him, it’s eyeless face finding him. 

“Hardly.” Leek retorted. “But you’re about to see it firsthand James.” James took a step back as the creature’s clawed fingers flexed, the red light once more going out fully on the neural mod that was lodged in its brain.

As he took another step back James’s mind wrestled with the thought that maybe Leek was telling the truth. If that was the case though… sweat formed on his brow as he watched the creatures tense. He took one last step back, and it seemed that was all the creature needed. It came at him and he bolted, his legs pumping with a new energy. His fingers jammed into the remote, the faint hope inside of him that if he was quick enough the mammoth would come to his aid.

As he pressed the button though, he became aware of something that rocked him to his core. The damn batteries were dead. As he felt the weight hit his back, sending him skidding across the white linoleum he verbally made a note that if he survived, he was firing whichever asshole hadn’t checked the batteries in the goddamn remote.

His bleeding chest smeared a bloody red trail behind him as he and the creature came to a stop. He could feel its weight on top of him, pushing him down hard into the floor beneath him. He struggled, but he heard a hissing roar from above him and jaws sunk into his left arm. He yelled, his blue suit smearing with dark blood as the creature released him. James’s struggled again, and the creature let out another furious howl as its head darted down, biting his right shoulder hard and deep.

James let out a pained snarl, his mind aching with pain as he lay pinned against the ground, sweat dribbling down his brown. He lay there, semi paralyzed by panic as the creature’s jaws released him once more. It gave a low hiss and he felt its sharp claws rake through the back of his suit, grazing the skin beneath in a callous motion.

The future predator leaned forward, grabbing hold of the garments and ripping its head back, tearing it from James’s back. James took in a sharp intake of breath as the creature’s warm and wet tongue lapped at his naked skin in a frenzy, the snarling being overcome with softer chittering as it lowered itself down on top of him.

James lay, paralyzed beneath the thing with indecision. If he tried to push it off again, he had no doubt it would bite him and his whole body ached with pain. Yet that spark of pride that had guided him through life demanded he do something.

“Get...OFF!” James brought his elbow up as hard has he could, aiming it best he could. He felt the bone strike the flesh of the creature, and the purring chitters were once more overcome with a snarling roar. Two finger like claws grabbed his head and he was yanked backwards with a vicious amount of force. Teeth gritted, he found himself look up into the eyeless face of the creature above him. Its teeth were bared, but it didn’t seem like it was keen on biting him.

It was breathing hard, and its tongue licked out from between its lips, coated in a film of red which could only be James’s blood. James was lost for words as he stared at the intimidating sight, his heart thudding in his throat. “Let go…” The order was weak and carried no authority. Not that it would have mattered if it did.

The creature’s face moved forward towards him, as it pushed him back into the ground. A hot and sticky tongue slid up his chin, making him choke slightly as it brushed against his shaking throat. “Absolutely not!” He said as he attempted to raise his hands once more to push the creature away.

He had very little time though as its tongue crested his chin, before sliding across his lips. He spluttered, which apparently was the wrong thing to do. The tongue slid back to the opening and with a jerk of its head the predator forced the long, squirming muscle between them and down into his throat. 

James gagged as the creature lowered its head, seeming to taste his mouth as the thick thing made its way deeper down. He bit down, but the flesh was thick and all he received for his troubles was searing pain as the predator’s claws struck him across the chest once more. He could feel blood leaking from his chest, damp and clinging as it pooled about him on the white ARC floor.

It was as the tongue worked its way down his throat, that James felt a part of himself he hadn’t felt in years. A fearful small piece that struggled in the pit of his stomach. It had been a long time since he’d lost control of a situation and the suddenness of all of this left him floored. He went limp beneath the creature, fighting to breathe through his nose as he did.

James was choking and he remained that way till the creature mercifully lifted up its head, tongue sliding from between his aching jaws. James spit best he could, but the creatures saliva lingered in his mouth, leaving behind the taste of his own blood.

Turning its attention back to his chest, James felt the creature rip the last shreds of his jacket and shirt apart, sharp claws making quick work of them. He shut his eyes, fists clenched at his sides as his whole body tensed. He felt that warm tongue descending down his torso, finding the injuries the creature had left.

It paused at them, tongue lapping against the open wounds. He let out a pained hiss through his teeth as stinging erupted from wherever the tongue pressed. That’s when he heard the laugh. His eyes shot open as he turned his head, staring over at the monitors which were to the left of him. Leek’s smirking face stared back at him as the weaselly looking man eyed him, clearly entertained.

“Hanging in their James?” 

James could have spit fire. “YOU’RE STILL WATCHING?!” The future predator’s head snapped up and it gave a warning snarl. James’s quickly went still again, and it returned to its licking, one of its clawed hands disappearing somewhere beneath it as it did.

“Careful James, I’m not the only one who dislikes your yelling.” Leek said as he reached off screen. His hand returned with a steaming cup and he took a sip before saying with a laugh. “Well now, this isn’t what I had planned but I’ll take it.”

“Call it off Leek.” James felt his resolve crumble as the future predator’s sharp claws dug into the edge of his pants. “Call it off now, or I swear…”

“You’re in no position to argue James.” Leek said, leaning back with a grin on his face.   
“Besides, it’s out of my hands. The neural mod’s still unresponsive and I must admit, I’m not that keen on fixing it.”  
James heard the tearing of his pants as the future predators claws dug into them, the fabric splitting under its claws.

“Son of a…” He felt his pride reignite as he thrust himself upwards, refusing to stay on the floor a second longer. Driven by fury, he flung out a wild hand at the future predators face, nails racking across it as he did. The creature seemed monetarily caught off guard, jerking back just slightly as it seemed to stare at him. The calm only lasted for a second though. 

With a snarl, the creature forced him back to the ground, its jaws snapping open and wrapping about his throat. They squeezed shut, and James felt the ends of the teeth penetrate just enough to draw blood as the creature held him firmly  
For a minute they stayed like that, James frozen as the creature’s hissing snarls erupted from about him. Finally, in a squeak of what his former voice had been James managed to whimper out. “Okay… okay, you win.” 

He relaxed his body best he could, doing his best to show the massive beast he wasn’t going to fight it. His heart was in his throat as his life flashed before his eyes, the scene even more offensive to him as he heard Leek’s gleeful laughter from the monitor.

After what felt like an eternity the creature released his neck, allowing his head to thump back to the floor. James allowed his eyes to close tightly once more, even as Leek’s snickering washed over him. “Your face James, it was priceless.” James bit back a retort, focusing his attention on the future predator. He cracked his eyes to stare up at it, his breathing slightly shallow as it hovered above him. It seemed once more to have calmed, though its breathing was still quite heavy.

Then it shifted and something stiff and slick slid up James’s chest. For a second, he thought it might be a tail of some regard. It was thick and long, with blackish grey coloring up the length of it. The tip was pointed and thick with a set of ridges about it. Traveling the length, there were two bulges, one near the middle of the large thing and one near… the base.

James tilted his head to the side, as his mind fought to accept what it was seeing. The thick thing that now rested on his chest was without a doubt the creatures dick. He wondered where it had been hiding it. No doubt Nick would have some answer for it, but James’s knew nothing about this sort of thing.

The creature reached forward and dragged James’s head upwards, pressing the end hard against his mouth. For a second he considered resisting, but his throat gave a throbbing ache as it remembered being held in unforgiving jaws and he quickly thought better of it. He opened his mouth, allowing the tip to slide inside. The creature rammed it down and his head it the floor as he choked on the length of the thing.

It was thick, the width forcing his mouth open far more than he was comfortable with and he laid there as it began to work it in and out. The tip of the thing stabbed James repeatedly in the back of the throat as he gagged, hearing Leek say something that he couldn’t quite make out.

The creature did not start off gentle and it did not get any more gentle as the activity progressed. James saw flashes of black in his vision as the creature moved at a quicker and quicker rhythm, forcing its dick deeper into his raw throat with every motion. The thing had to be at least over eight inches long, and Lester had no idea how he hadn’t vomited as his hands balled into fists at his side.

It continued, clawed hand wrapping about his head and forcing it up, so it had better access. As it continued its assault, a painful reality became clear to James. It wasn’t going to stop until it had cum. With this thought in his head, his hands flew to the creature’s dick, massaging it as the damn thing mouthed raped him. His efforts were weak, his vision flashing with each slam of the dick inside of his throat, but the seemed to have the desired effect.

His vision was darkening as he finally heard the creature let out a snarl above him and he felt hot strands of cum exploding down the back of his throat. Finally, it released his head, allowing him to jerk back and expel the massive member that had been blocking his breathing. His head hit the floor before he rolled onto his side, choking up vomit. His breathing came in heavy gulps as he heard mocking applause from behind him. “Impressive James! I didn’t know you were so talented in such activities.”

“You absolute bastard.” James said quietly as he wiped his mouth, panting on one arm. He wiped his face, forcing away a couple of rouge tears that had escaped during the violation. He felt a presence above him and looked up to find the creature was back. He knew it was impatient and he felt as though he’d been kicked in the gut as he realized what was coming next.

“Are you going to beg for mercy now James?” Questioned Leek as the future predator dragged James’s back a couple of paces, forcing him onto his front as it did. James bit down on his lower lip, fighting with himself as he did. The memory of that massive dick in his throat was sending him spiraling into a panic he knew he couldn’t come back from. He didn’t want that in his ass he realized, his entire body tensing as the future predator began to tear at the last remaining threads of his clothes and dignity.

Yet he something inside him wouldn’t allow even as he felt the claws on his back, digging in hard to his skin. He supposed the offer would have sounded much better if he’d actually thought Leek was going to keep it. If he thought even for a second that Leek would call off the creature that were currently preparing him for intercourse, James would have begged on his knees. But James was no fool. He knew the man on the other side of that screen had no intention of intervening with this.

“Go on James, swallow your pride and ask me to stop this.” Leek urged, playful malice in his words. James glanced up towards the neural mod of the beast hovering above him and withheld an exhausted snort of disbelief. “You’re lying Leek, I can clearly see that thing isn’t functioning.”

He glanced at the screen and for a second, a flash of irritation lit up the other man’s features. Then Leek clicked his tongue and shook his head. “Fine, have it your way James. If your pride demands that you take a ride with that creature, by all means…”

The future predators head whipped around and it gave a furious snarl at the monitors Leek stared at it, blinking in obvious disbelief. James let out a snort of laughter. “Look at that, finally something the two of us can agree on. I think its gotten sick of your voice.”  
Leek looked affronted but he went quiet as the predator turned its attention back to James. James tensed as it leaned over him. His smile didn’t last long as with a quick motion, the damn thing jammed the tip of its cock into James’s tight hole.

James let out a choke as he did his best not to flee, the creatures clawed hands wrapping about his middle as it forced his ass up. It shoved slightly, as though testing the waters and James let out another moan, unable to help himself. The thing was huge and just having the tip inside of him was causing massive strain.

With a snarl it buried itself inside of him and James vision flashed. It seemed it was tired of waiting and the thrusts were quick and brutal. It buried itself inside of him again and again, the thick rod forcing him further and further open. The first knot was the worst to take. It came barreling down on him, forcing itself inside of him with no mercy. He screamed as it went deep into his asshole his instincts once more taking over as he attempted to crawl away. He found though that he was blocked from such actions, the creature’s grip getting firmer as it forced its weight down onto him.

He was slammed into the floor, shrieking and moaning as any guise of professional grace finally shattered. He was begging now, and begging loudly to. He pleaded with Leek to stop the creature, pleaded with the creature itself. His words fell upon deaf ears as he was violated, the massive cock traveling deeper and deeper as the creature gripped his shoulders, claws digging deep into them and lacerating them.

His vision flashed as he felt a sudden thrust that was more powerful than the rest. Warmth spread throughout his insides and he took a moment to pray that it was cum and not blood as finally the creature pulled out, leaving behind a gaping hole. James could feel the cold air gripping at the edges as he heard the dripping of liquid leaving him. The creature’s breathing seemed to have slowed somewhat and it moved its head forward, breath pushing against James’s hair.

“Are you still conscious James?” For one wild moment, James imagined it was the creature who hovered above him who asked the question. It took him a couple seconds to realize that Leek was still the one talking. He didn’t bother to respond, his head laying on the floor. The creature nuzzled his cheek lightly as Leek sighed. “Ah well, I guess killing you like this is still killing you.”

James didn’t bother to move. If Leek wanted him dead, there wasn’t much he could do about it at this point. He felt the caress of the creatures muzzle, before arms quickly picked him up. His limp body as carried to a wall and set down. James cracked an eye open as he heard Leek give a furious snarl of anger.

“No! What are you doing?” The man was looking down, clearly trying to make his control panel work. The future predator gave once last glance at James and James couldn’t help but notice that the creatures dick had not yet retracted. With a sudden motion it was off and James watched as it disappeared through the hallways of the ARC.

He shoved himself up as Leek stared down at his machine, clearly angry. “Come on, come on, I know you still have a signal.” He looked up and spotted James, his expression twitching to one of fury. “And of course, you’re still alive. Perfection, exactly what I was hoping for!”

James shakily brushed his hair back as he staggered to his feet, his eyes drifting towards were the creature had disappeared. “You know, I don’t think its done.” James said placidly as Leek looked up towards him, his face twitching at the words. “Seemed a bit worked up when it left. Do you think it knows where you are Leek?”

Leek opened his mouth to respond, but James held up a hand to cut him off. “Really Leek, you know how fast these things are. Maybe you ought to start running.” Leek stared at him for half a second, before the monitor flicked off. James stared at it, feeling a sudden return of the air of smugness. He was still alive, despite Leeks best efforts and he had the feeling that their buddy would be keen on spending some time with the person who had gone and taken away its free will. As for James, he needed a drink and possibly some new clothes before Nick showed back up. He wasn’t a man to get caught with his pants down.


End file.
